248 días
by Son EmiliaMalfoy's
Summary: La llegada de un nuevo estudiante complicó todo. Si no fuese por él, para Beck sería mucho más fácil recuperarla, si no fuese por él, Beck no tendría que llegar a la casa de Jade a las 03 de la madrugada rogándole volver. Si no fuese por él, quizás, Jade no se sentiría tan culpable de haberse acostado con Beck y haber olvidado el condón.
1. Capítulo I

_Descargo de responsabilidad: Yo no soy dueña de Victorious. _

* * *

_Capítulo I:__ "Impresiones"_

_"Lo suficientemente cerca como para empezar una guerra, todo lo que tenía, está en el suelo. Solo Dios sabe por qué estamos peleando. De todo lo que digo, tú siempre dices más"_

* * *

Cuando Beck y Jade dejaron de ser Beck y Jade, todos tuvieron diferentes hipótesis con respecto a la ruptura, sobre distintos temas. Uno de los temas de los cuales se hablaba y de los más comentados y favoritos de los estudiantes de Hollywood Arts era el tema del porqué rompieron.

La mayoría de las chicas dijeron que el rompimiento había sido idea de Beck ya que, había encontrado (según ellas) la manera de mantener a su familia a salvo de las garras de la bruja de West, sí, ellas creían que el motivo por el cual el chico Oliver salía con Jade era porque esta tenía amenazada de muerte a su familia.

La mitad de la población masculina creía que Jade rompió con Beck porque ya no aguantaba los celos que este le provocaba al saber que él en realidad estaba detrás de Vega, entonces Jade se rindió y decidió dar un paso al lado. La otra mitad de los chicos creían que era la hipótesis más estúpida e improbable de todas.

Esa otra mitad creían que Beck había terminado con ella por sus continuas escenas de celos, esta teoría era la que a la mayoría de las personas "normales" encontraban acertada.

Sin embargo, el porqué terminaron era un misterio para todos menos para sus amigos; André, Tori, Cat, Robbie e incluso hasta Trina, aun así, ninguno decía nada y mantenía en secreto aquel tema tan en boga.

El otro tema del cual se hablaba de la pareja era el "quién sería el primero en pedir perdón al otro y rogar a que volviesen". En este punto no había tanta diferencia entre una opinión con otra, todos apuntaban a que Jade lloraría para volver a los brazos de Beck, pero las reacciones del chico eran las que cambiaban, el cuarto de la población estudiantil de Hollywood Arts creía que el chico de piel aceitunada volvería con ella, el otro, decía que Beck no caería en lo mismo dos veces.

Y el último tema del cual se hablaba sobre estos dos conocidos personajes de la escuela de artes escénicas era el "quién sería el primero en encontrar a otra persona". No habían opiniones distintas, todos apuntaban a Beck, sin embargo, algunos decían que el personaje sería una chica x y otros su gran amiga Tori Vega.

Mientras tanto, todos se daban cuenta de los "avances" de la ex pareja, pasaron dos semanas en las que ni se hablaban, luego se dirigieron palabras frías y cortantes, ocho días después se dirigían saludos distantes y cuatro semanas más en volver a dirigirse palabras cortas pero cordiales.

Su relación se estancó ahí y todos sabían que era producto a que ambos se encontraban en el mismo círculo de amistad. Aunque todos creían que André, Tori y Robbie eran más amigos de Beck, parecían haberse equivocado, porque los tres chicos parecían no hacer distinciones entre la antigua pareja. Se relacionaban con Beck y con Jade de la misma manera.

A excepción del almuerzo.

Jade solía comer sola la mayoría de los días en los que Cat estaba haciendo cualquier otra cosa que no fuese almorzar. Luego Tori se le unió a su mesa y muy pronto todos comieron juntos otra vez, pero Jade y Beck se ignoraban olímpicamente, como si no estuviesen en la misma mesa, o en la misma escuela.

Después de dos semanas más vieron a Beck coquetear tranquilo en los pasillos de la escuela con Verónica Foster, una linda rubia de cabellos lacios. Salieron por un par de días y luego no se volvieron a hablar.

Entonces, cayó una bomba en Hollywood Arts.

Llegó un estudiante de intercambio a la escuela de artes escénicas proveniente de Australia.

Alan O'connor.

Sería mentira si se dijese que el muchacho no llamó la atención de la población femenina. 1,80, de cuerpo escultural, cabello azabache corto y ojos redondos y de un bonito color caramelo, sus ojos podían compararse a la miel, además de por el color, también porque reflejaban cierta dulzura que hizo suspirar a todas las mujeres.

Excepto a una.

Quizás fue por eso que a Alan le llamó la atención Jade.

—Oh, no —le dijo un compañero de matemática mientras él observaba el cabello rizado y oscuro de West—, terminarás muerto si decides acercarte a ella.

—¿Muerto? —preguntó el chico ladeando su cabeza hacia un lado, por el rabillo de sus ojos puso ver como la chica tomaba un mechón de su cabello para inspeccionar sus puntas.

Su compañero, que no recordaba el nombre, sacudió su cabeza positivamente.

—Aquí en Hollywood Arts, Jade West es conocida como "la bruja del oriente" —respondió.

—No se ve tan mala —contradijo Alan, sintiéndose cada vez más interesado en la pelinegra de ojos grandes y grises.

—Créeme, su apariencia oscura es mucho más clara de lo que es su alma —contestó el chico.

Alan sonrió ligeramente.

—Tonterías.

A la semana siguiente el estudiante de intercambio fue sorprendido por una pequeña niña pelirroja mientras observaba fijamente desde atrás de una muralla como Jade West sacaba sus cuadernos de su casillero.

—¡Diablos! —maldijo él dando un respingo cuando la pelirroja tocó con suavidad su hombro.

Cat Valentine se tapó la boca con ambas manos y ensanchó sus ojos oscuros.

—Haz dicho una mala palabra —le acusó.

Alan se removió incomodo en su puesto. Esta escuela tenía cada personaje, uno más extraño que otro.

—Lo siento —susurró.

Entonces la pelirroja se quitó las manos de su boca y sonrió divertida.

—Estás espiando a mi amiga —rió y Alan enarcó una ceja oscura como la tinta.

—¿Tú amiga?

—Oh, sípi —respondió ella—, mi mejor amiga Jadey.

Alan sonrió.

Esta era una buena oportunidad si quería acercarse a la extraña chica gótica.

Para el almuerzo de aquel día había logrado sonsacarle información a Cat sobre Jade y su relación con ella. Mentalmente se dijo que no habría flores para Jade, que odiaba que la llamaran por su nombre completo (Jadelyn), que le gustaban las tijeras (extraño), que la mayoría de los chicos de Hollywood Arts la encontraban sexy en demasía pero temían acercársele y que en todos los años en que ha asistido en esa escuela a salido apenas con un solo chico, con el cual terminó hace un mes y medio aproximadamente.

Tiempo suficiente, se dijo Alan, para olvidar a un ex novio.

Se sentó junto con Cat para el almuerzo y movió su pierna con nerviosismo, esperando que Jade se sentase junto a ellos para comer.

Sin embargo, eso no pasó.

La chica de cabellos oscuro miró en la dirección en donde Cat estaba sentada con el nuevo estudiante y siguió de largo para sentarse en la última mesa de atrás.

Alan la siguió con la mirada y luego bufó frustrado.

—¿Por qué no se ha sentado aquí? —preguntó entonces.

Cat, como lo venía haciendo desde la mañana, soltó una risilla divertida.

—Porque estás tú —respondió como si fuese obvio.

—¿Y qué tengo que hacer para acercarme a ella entonces? —frunció el ceño, sin despegar la vista de la pelinegra que pinchaba con su tenedor un pedazo de lechuga de su ensalada.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y soltó como si fuese más claro que el agua.

—Solo empujar —respondió.

Alan contrajo el gesto y pegó sus ojos mieles en los de la chica.

—¿Empujar? —preguntó.

—Ajá —dijo y sonrió enormemente—, para que te deje entrar.

El pelinegro se mordió el labio con fuerzas y pensó en la metáfora que le había dicho la pelirroja.

Muy bien.

Empujaría.

Aquella noche se durmió muy entrada a la madrugada viendo los vídeos que Jade había subido a la página de la escuela "The Slap", las cosas que ella odiaba y las cosas que amaba.

_Un chico como el café._

Bueno, a él le gustaba el café un poco, ¿era ese un avance?, ¿no?

Al día siguiente se acercó a ella para preguntarle si podía ayudarlo con una tarea de música, ella se negó.

Tres días después él le dio un regalo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Jade mirándolo con desconfianza, con la bolsa que recién el pelinegro le había tendido.

Alan se encogió de hombros.

—Ábrelo.

Jade frunció el ceño y se lo tendió.

—No —fue su corta respuesta.

—Oh, por favor —pidió el chico—, estoy seguro que te va a gustar.

La pelinegra enarcó una de sus perfectas cejas y entrecerró los ojos.

—Mira —habló Alan nuevamente, no podía perder esta oportunidad—, te apostaré, si te gusta el regalo, entonces aceptarás ser mi amiga, si no te gusta, pues jamás en la vida te volveré a hablar.

La chica West arrugó el ceño y apretó la correa de la bolsa en su mano, Alan pudo notar vacilación en sus bellos ojos.

—¿Por qué tendría que aceptar la apuesta? —preguntó Jade con voz cortante.

Alan sonrió ligeramente.

—Porque si no lo haces entonces recibiré un punto, o sea, que eso quiere decir que tienes miedo a que gane —aseguró el australiano.

—¿Por qué quieres ser mi amigo? —preguntó entonces la pelinegra, sintiéndose cada vez más confundida y ¿por qué no decirlo? Curiosa.

—Porque eres la única chica que me ha parecido interesante en mi no tan corta vida y no voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad —aseguró.

La sombra de una sonrisa se dejó ver en el rostro de la pelinegra, Alan sintió un suave calor invadir su pecho al darse cuenta de aquello.

Jade abrió el regalo entonces y sus ojos se ensancharon al darse cuenta de lo que era.

—¿Cómo…cómo supiste? —lo miró cuestionándolo con fiereza.

Alan se encogió de hombros.

—Solo me esforcé —reconoció—, me estoy esforzando para conocerte.

Esta vez la chica sonrió y miró fijamente al estudiante de intercambio.

—Buena jugada, chico —afirmó Jade.

Alan había sido inteligente, no intentó acercarse a la chica con los clichés de siempre, la había estudiado y se había interesado tanto por ella como para saber sus gustos, era por eso que le había regalado la película "_Tijereteando_" en Blue Ray con escenas nunca antes vistas. O'connor sabía que ya había ganado un punto con ella.

Tres días después Alan se le declaró cuando llegó con un café negro con dos de azúcar al casillero de Jade. Ella lo rechazó, Alan lo sabía, sin embargo, no se dio por vencido. Y trece días después logró tener una primera cita con la impredecible Jade West.

—¡Holis Beck! —Cat saltarina se acercó al canadiense, él le devolvió una sonrisa y con un movimiento de cabeza la saludó—, ¿cómo has estado chico despeinado? —se rió de su propia mala broma.

—Muy bien —reconoció el muchacho.

—¿Cómo estuvieron las vacaciones en Canadá? —preguntó la pelirroja mirándolo fijamente.

Beck asintió con una sonrisa.

Era su primer día de clases después de dos semanas y un par de días ausente, se había ido a Canadá por el noveno cumpleaños de su tía abuela.

—Divertidas —contestó el chico. Cat sonrió.

—Es divertida la palabra Canadá —dijo y Beck rodó los ojos. Algo típico de Cat, cambiar el tema y decir algo completamente incoherente, estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Aquel día, sin saber porqué, Beck se sentía observado, como si la mayoría de los estudiantes de Hollywood Arts estuviese atento a cada uno de sus movimientos. Era extraño, sin embargo, creía que era por haber desaparecido por tantos días y la gente se había preguntado hacía dónde había ido.

Sin embargo, cuando terminó de sacar lo cuadernos de su casillero y se giró para ir a clases con la voz de Cat en su oído mientras contaba una historia sobre su hermano y algunos canadienses supo el porqué había sido el centro de atención aquel día.

Jade entró a la escuela con un vaso de café en su mano y justo detrás de ella, muy cerca de su cuerpo se encontraba el chico de intercambio. Alan O'connor.

Beck sabía que el chico iba tras de Jade, pero pensó que dos semanas siendo rechazado por su ex novia aburrirían al chico. Pero parecía que no sucedió y que fue al revés, al final, Jade se había aburrido de rechazarlo.

Casi igual como sucedió con él.

—¡Jadey! —gritó Cat a su lado, Beck hizo una mueca de disgusto ante la voz chillona de su amiga pelirroja que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Cat se acercó saltarina a la chica y comenzó a hablar sobre quizás qué cosa.

Beck seguía mirando fijamente a su ex novia, detrás de ella seguía el chico de intercambio, mientras Jade hacía como si le prestase atención a su amiga Cat, O'connor había sacado su celular y se había puesto a revisar quizás qué cosa.

Frunció el ceño.

Bueno, que él estuviese tan cerca de Jade no quería decir nada, ¿verdad? Es decir, André también se acercaba así a Jade y eso no quería decir que ambos estuviesen saliendo o algo por el estilo.

Decidió disimular de mejor manera su escudriño hacia la situación en la que estaba su ex novia, así que sacó un cuaderno e hizo como si leía la materia mientras que por el rabillo del ojo seguía observando la situación, se apegó a la esquina de los casilleros e intentó agudizar sus oídos, pero lo único que oyó fue la voz de Cat.

Unos segundos después, O'connor guardó su teléfono en su bolsillo y miró a Jade. Escuchó algo de que tenía que ir a clases y que la vería luego, y entonces, pasó.

Él se irguió hacia la pelinegra y le robó un beso en los labios.

Beck quedó aturdido y pegó su vista por completo en donde estaba Jade. ¿Había visto bien o al estar mirando de soslayo la perspectiva le jugó una mala pasada? Jade no podía haber permitido que ese nuevo chico la besara sin hacer nada, ¿o sí?

No podía creerlo, realmente no podía hacerlo. Es decir, a él le tomó casi un año y medio lograr que Jade se fijara en él y de pronto aparecía ese australiano y en apenas un mes conseguía a su ex novia.

Cerró su cuaderno con fuerzas y se giró caminando con rudeza, sabía que había llamado la atención de más de algún estudiante, pero los ignoró, de cualquier manera, ya había llamado la atención apenas había entrado a la escuela.

Encontró a Tori y a André cantando una canción en el teatro caja negra. Se acercó a ellos pareciendo casual y apenas ambos lo miraron le sonrieron.

Tori se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a él para abrazarlo suavemente.

—Te habíamos extrañado, Beck—habló la media latina.

Beck falseó una sonrisa.

—También los extrañé —aseguró y luego acercó una silla hacia donde estaba André junto a su teclado—. ¿Alguna novedad? —preguntó intentando parecer casual.

Ambos amigos se dieron, por unos milisegundos, unas miradas significativas que no pasaron desapercibidas por Beck.

—Bueno, tenemos nueva canción —dijo Tori con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Tienen nuevas canciones cada semana —apuntó Beck, dando a entender que aquello no era una novedad.

André rió nerviosamente.

—¿De qué novedad hablas? —preguntó entonces el moreno.

Beck se encogió casualmente de hombros.

—Ah no sé, quizás que Sicowitz dejó el agua de coco, o que Robbie se deshizo de Rex, o que Jade está saliendo con ese chico nuevo de intercambio —al decir lo último elevó una ceja, tanto André como Tori lo miraron con la boca abierta.

La media latina se removió incomoda en su puesto y miró al chico, preocupada.

—¿Te molesta? —preguntó la chica sintiéndose culpable.

—No te quisimos decir porque creíamos que no te iba a importar —reconoció André hablando atropelladamente.

Beck sacudió su cabeza con suavidad.

—No me molesta —aseguró él—, Jade y yo hemos roto, ella puede salir con quien quiera, sin embargo, no por eso no me voy a preocupar por ella, quiero decir, que el chico sea bueno y la cuide.

—Créeme —susurró Tori—, es bueno con ella.

—Sí, hombre —continuó su mejor amigo—, la cuida y realmente le gusta, Alan es agradable.

Beck quiso arrugar el gesto, ¿eso quería decir que Jade ya lo había presentado a sus amigos?

—¿_Él_ ya ha salido con ustedes? —preguntó el canadiense, ambos muchachos sacudieron sus cabeza afirmativamente.

—Fuimos a Nozu, él es agradable —aseguró André.

Beck torció una sonrisa nuevamente.

—Me alegra oír eso —respondió.

Ambos chicos se miraron por unos segundos para luego mirar a Beck. El canadiense les dio una última sonrisa antes de avisar que iría a clases, se levantó de la silla y salió del teatro. Sabía que sus amigos no le habían creído, pero, ¿cómo iba a pedirle a sus amigos que le creyeran si ni él mismo lo hacía?

No era como si siguiese enamorado de Jade, porque no lo estaba…Es decir, ellos rompieron hace ya bastante tiempo, era obvio que ambos iban a rehacer su vida, ¿por qué entonces sentía como si algo no estuviese bien?

Quizás, solo quizás, era porque tenía el presentimiento que ese tal Alan O'connor escondía algo, algo malvado, como un secreto oscuro o algo así.

Beck sonrió para sus adentro.

Sí, eso debía ser y por mucho que ya no amase a Jade, no podía permitir que alguien le hiciese daño, después de todo, ella siempre sería alguien muy importante para él.

* * *

_"No puedo seguir con tu forma de dar vuelta las cosas, debajo de tu pulgar, no puedo respirar." -Turning table, Adele. _

* * *

¡Hola! De nuevo.

Ya sé, ya sé, ¿por qué estoy actualizando una nueva historia si aún no termino la anterior (Entre mundos), bueno, muy fácil de contestar, no es que no he tenido tiempo ni nada, solo falta de inspiración con esa historia pero créanme que ya volverá porque prometo no dejarla inconclusa, ni menos faltando solo un capítulo para el final.

Ahora, con esta historia. Me he dado cuenta (desde que me volví adicta a esta hermosa pareja) que hay tan pocas historias Bade en español, que espero mis locas historias puedan contribuir a la causa que yo misma cree de "crear más Bade en español", no es una causa muy grande, de hecho soy la única participante. Como sea, este fanfic constará de capítulos cortos, sin sobre pasar las 3000 palabras y creo que será largo, porque bueno, la trama recién comenzará (es decir, el climax de la historia, de lo que tratará principalmente) como en el capítulo 10 o algo así, ya voy bastante avanzada en realidad, voy como en el capítulo cinco, es solo que no quería subir nada porque, bueno, no estaba segura de tener toda la idea formada en mi mente, pero ahora sí que la tengo y bueno, por eso que lo subo.

Espero les guste y me lo hagan saber dejando algún **comentario**, son muy bienvenidos y me alegran el día.

¡Saludos!

Cuídense.

Emilia.


	2. Capítulo II

_Descargo de responsabilidad: Yo no soy dueña de Victorious. _

* * *

_Capítulo II:__ "Intromisiones"_

_"La espera me agotó, no sé nada de vos, dejaste tanto en mí. En llamas me acosté y en un lento degradé _

_supe que te perdí"_

* * *

Jade sabía perfectamente que Beck la estaba observando fijamente desde hace tiempo, parecía no poner atención a lo que Sicowitz explicaba en su clase. Fueron varias las veces en que ella lo descubrió mirándola fijamente, le daba una mirada significativa, como diciendo "ya deja de mirarme", pero él no se dejaba intimidar, Beck nunca lo hacía.

Cuando el timbre sonó todos los estudiantes se levantaron de sus asientos. Beck tomó su bolso y luego se dispuso a salir del salón, sin embargo, antes de poder realizar su propósito, Jade lo detuvo.

—Ey.

Beck se giró para toparse con la mirada grisácea azulina de su ex novia, torció una sonrisa.

—Ey —saludó.

Jade rodó los ojos.

—Sabes que no he venido a saludarte, Oliver —escupió ella con la voz cargada de molestia, Beck sabía que aquel día la pelinegra no se encontraba de humor. Masculló una maldición internamente.

—Entonces…

—Entonces, ¿por qué demonios no apartabas tus ojos de mí hoy?, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme? —preguntó la pelinegra cruzando sus brazos encima de su pecho.

Beck conocía a la perfección cada gesto que la chica realizaba, como por ejemplo sabía que cada vez que ella cruzaba sus brazos justo en frente de su pecho era como un sinónimo de protección. El canadiense se sintió ligeramente dolido, ¿por qué Jade estaba utilizando aquel gesto en ese momento frente a él? Las únicas veces que ella lo utilizaba era cuando discutían y ahora precisamente él no tenía ánimos de discutir.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Nada —respondió el chico—, ¿hay algo que deba decirte?

Jade suspiró profundamente.

Bien, otro gesto, aquel gesto era cuando regularmente ella se encontraba cansada, esta vez, ¿cansada de qué podría estar?

—Bien —murmuró—, espero entonces que no sigas viéndome tan fijamente, es psicópata de tu parte.

A esa altura se habían quedado completamente solos en el salón.

—Oh, lo siento —masculló él—, no sabía que te incomodaba tanto mi mirada en ti.

La chica gótica rodó sus ojos y apretó aun más sus brazos contra su pecho.

—Estás siendo sarcástico —apuntó la muchacha—, pensé que quedamos en que íbamos a tener una relación cordialmente distante, ¿no era en eso en lo que quedamos para detener los jodidos chismes?

Beck suspiró.

—Sí, lo siento —respondió el muchacho—, es solo que, no puedo dejar de preguntarme qué fue lo que hizo ese tal O'connor para poder llegar a ti tan rápido.

Apenas dijo lo que dijo se arrepintió de ello, podría hacer que Jade mal interpretara su duda y pensara que él lo hacía de celoso, sin embargo, él sabía que no era así, estaba seguro. Tenía real curiosidad porque se sentía de una extraña manera "estafado", a él le costó tanto tenerla que de pronto ver que llegase un nuevo chico aparecido y la conseguía tan rápido…

—Varias cosas —respondió entonces Jade y una ligera sonrisa asomó por sus labios, Beck sintió como sus mejillas de pronto se volvían calientes sin saber el porqué—. De todas maneras —siguió Jade—, ¿qué te importa?

—No mucho —aseguró el chico—, es solo que me parece…Extraño.

Jade se encogió de hombros.

—Solo pasó, él es un chico…Interesante —contó Jade, torció sus labios y dio un paso hacia atrás—. ¿Por qué te importa tanto? —cuestionó.

Beck también dio un paso hacia atrás, elevó sus manos como queriendo decir con aquel gesto que se rendía.

—No me importa —contestó—, solo que no lo conoces y pareciera que confías mucho en él, no quiero que sufras eso es todo, fuiste alguien especial para mí e igual te tengo cariño…

La pelinegra soltó una amarga risilla.

—No empieces —pidió—, no me interesa saber si aun te queda algo de cariño por mí, sabes perfectamente que soy capaz de cuidarme por sola —aseguró, luego lo miró fijamente, como si estuviese desafiándolo, aunque Beck conocía de fondo esa mirada, era como rota, sintió un pinchazo en su pecho—. Alan no me hará daño, Beck.

_No al menos como tú lo hiciste,_ pensó. Se mordió el labio para no decirlo.

La puerta del salón se abrió dejando ver una cabellera negra como la noche, el susodicho entro por la puerta con una mirada curiosa. Al ver a Jade sonrió enormemente, en sus manos tenía un vaso con seguramente café.

—Ey —susurró acercándose a ambos sin borrar la sonrisa—, al fin te encuentro.

Jade le sonrió de vuelta.

Alan le tendió el vaso a la chica y esta lo recibió, le pasó un brazo por la cintura al tiempo que él pasaba su brazo por los hombros de ella, acercándola hacia él.

—Hola —saludó Alan a Beck, él le devolvió una mirada curiosa como si preguntase con sus ojos quién era él.

—Soy Beck —se presentó estirando su mano, el pelinegro sonrió cortésmente y le estrechó la mano por unos segundos, parecía estrecharla sin mala intención, sin embargo, Beck esperaba, muy dentro de sí que el chico lo hiciese con doble intención.

—Alan —respondió él a la muda interrogante que él creía que estaba, sin embargo, Beck sabía perfectamente quién era—. ¿Eres amigo de Jade? —preguntó entonces.

Jade pareció apretar aun más el agarre a su vaso, el canadiense sonrió.

—Más o menos —dijo—, en realidad soy su ex novio.

—Oh —murmuró Alan y también sonrió, Jade miró con furia al castaño—, el que no quiso abrir la puerta —comentó luego.

El chico de piel aceitunada se relamió los labios y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, se alegraba, sin saber el porqué que Alan lo supiera, ya que, eso quería decir que Jade sí le había hablado sobre él con su "novio".

—Le dijiste sobre eso… —murmuró Beck mirando ahora a su ex novia, Jade frunció el gesto y sacudió su cabeza negativamente.

—En realidad fue Cat —respondió por ella Alan, el de los cabellos esponjado contrajo el gesto.

—Ah, Cat —masculló Beck y fingió una sonrisa a ambos—. Bueno, yo los dejo…Adiós.

Sin decir una palabra más o esperar que ellos se despidieran de él, se marchó del salón de clases sintiéndose por primera vez en su vida como un idiota.

*.*.*.*

—Entonces Alan…

La pelirroja lo miró fijamente al igual que Robbie, Cat pareció no darse cuenta de la forma en que Beck escupió el nombre del pelinegro, sin embargo, Robbie si lo hizo, enarcó una ceja hacia su amigo, pero Beck lo ignoró.

—Oh, Alan —sonrió la burbujeante pelirroja—. Es un chico lindo.

—Sí, sí. Muy lindo —comentó bruscamente el de cabellos esponjados—, pero, ¿lo conoces? —preguntó.

Cat soltó una risilla de diversión, Beck la miró extrañado.

—¿Jugaremos algún juego? —preguntó divertida.

Beck se abstuvo de rodar los ojos.

—No —murmuró el canadiense—, solo quiero saber qué tan agradable es este chico.

La pelirroja sonrió enormemente y le dio una fugaz mirada al chico del afro que estaba a su lado pero en silencio.

—Lo es —respondió Cat—, es muy dulce también y quiere mucho a Jade.

El chico de ojos marrones frunció el gesto.

—¿Quiere mucho a Jade?

Cat sacudió su cabeza afirmativamente, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Beck sonrió irónicamente, como era de esperar, la pelirroja burbujeante no llegó a notar aquello, sin embargo, Robbie si lo hizo, le dio una significativa mirada a su amigo, pero este lo ignoró.

—¿Cuánto llevan juntos? —preguntó Beck—, ¿cómo dice quererla si apenas la conoce hace un mes?

La chica se encogió en su asiento, casi espantada por las preguntas de su amigo.

—¿Qué tiene eso de malo? —cuestionó la chica en apenas un susurro.

Beck se encogió de hombros como si no se hubiese dado cuenta del cambio de actitud de la muchacha, tomó una papa de su almuerzo y se la metió a la boca antes de hablar.

—Ya sabes, ¿cómo podríamos estar seguros de que "Alan" quiere a Jade si ni siquiera conocemos bien a este chico?

—Pero se le nota que le gusta realmente, Beck —aseguró la pequeña chica—. Míralos —pidió Cat mirando detrás de ella.

Ahí estaban ambos implicados, sentados en una mesa aparcada.

Beck arrugó el gesto en el momento en que Jade bebió de su gaseosa, Alan masticó parte de su almuerzo y luego miró fijamente a Jade, como si estuviese escudriñándola a escondidas. El canadiense sabía lo que hacía Alan y muy a su pesar se dio cuenta de la intensa mirada que le regalaba, era como las miradas que antes él le daba a Jade mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, preguntándose cómo había sido que habría terminado con una chica como Jade…Tan hermosa, porque solo un ciego no podía verlo, Jade era tan hermosa que asustaba.

—¿Lo ves? —preguntó entonces Cat, sin apartar la vista de la nueva pareja—, él la mira como si fuese la única chica en el mundo.

Se pasó una mano por sus cabellos esponjados, sintiendo nuevamente un pinchazo en el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Apretó los dientes.

—Pero Cat —susurró entonces Beck—, ¿y si él le hace daño?

La chica volvió bruscamente la mirada hacia él y abrió sus ojos de tal manera que él creyó en un momento en que estos se le podrían salir de las órbitas. Se puso una mano en su pecho dramáticamente.

—¿Hacerle daño a Jadey?, ¿por qué? —preguntó, Beck podía dar cuenta del miedo que cruzaba por detrás los ojos de su amiga.

—Oh sí —respondió el de la piel aceitunada—, puede dañarla, ¿no entiendes? —Cat sacudió su cabeza negativamente—, no conocemos a este chico, solo sabemos que es australiano, ¿qué pasa si en verdad ha venido en venganza por alguna cosa y esa venganza implica de una u otra manera a Jade?

La chica miró nuevamente tras de sí para ver a la pareja reír.

—No digas nada, Cat —susurró Beck inclinándose hacia adelante, como si estuviese diciéndole un secreto—, pero podría pasar, ¿no te parece que es extraño que él haya decidido acercarse a Jade con tanta urgencia? Como sea, yo que tú, como mejor amiga de la implicada, estaría atenta a cada movimiento y no los dejaría solos en ningún momento.

La pelirroja se relamió los labios y asintió. Miró su bandeja de comida y luego a Robbie, sin decir ninguna palabra se levantó de la mesa tomando su bandeja y se encaminó saltarina hacia donde estaba la pelinegra con su nueva pareja.

Beck sonrió divertido ante la mirada severa de Jade.

Robbie carraspeo.

—¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso? —preguntó el nerd.

Beck se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

—Solo estoy jugando —aseguró él, mirando a su amigo inocentemente.

El de anteojos frunció el ceño.

—Si Jade se entera…—comenzó.

—Solo estoy jugando —repitió—, además, de seguro después me lo agradecerá, no puede ir por la vida confiando en tipos que acaba de conocer, ¿verdad?

Se levantó de la mesa al comerse su última papita, recogió su bandeja.

—Nos veremos después, Rob —aseguró Beck.

El de labios gruesos rodó sus ojos.

—Cuando Jade se entere de tu "juego" arderá Troya, Beck —le advirtió. El castaño se encogió de hombros y se giró diciendo sus últimas palabras.

—Será divertido.

Robbie bufó, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo su amigo? Estaba actuando tan extraño y diferente, ¿por qué Beck quería hacerle eso a Jade? Suspiró, la relación entre esos dos siempre había sido tan extraña.

*.*.*.*

Sus ojos ardían por el fuego interno que no dejaba de crecer dentro de sí. Caminaba con rudeza y ni siquiera tenía que apartar a la gente de su camino, ellos la veían pasar y se alejaban por sí solos.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras principales y lo vio, guardando sus cosas en su casillero con esa tranquilidad que tantas veces la exasperaban. Fue instantáneo, él la vio bajando las escaleras con furia y él estiró el brazo, ella se lo agarró y lo medio arrastró hacia la habitación del conserje, lo metió a dentro de un tirón que no lo lanzó ni medio centímetro lejos y luego de un portazo cerró la puerta.

—¡Qué mierda tienes en tu cabeza! —gritó con furia.

Beck rodó los ojos.

—Ahora un dolor terrible —respondió—, así que por favor no grites.

—Cat me contó lo que le dijiste, ¿por qué demonios lo hiciste? —cuestionó nuevamente, cruzando otra vez sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

El castaño, a diferencia de lo que Jade creía que iba a hacer, sonrió divertido.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, tienes que admitir que fu divertido.

—¿Para quién?, ¿para ti? Porque para mí no lo fue —respondió con brusquedad la chica.

—Mira, Jade, lo siento —se disculpó el chico—, lo hice solo porque de verdad no puedo creer que hayas dejado entrar a un chico a tu vida de manera tan rápida.

—Eso no tiene sentido —farfulló la chica apartando sus ojos grisáceos azulinos de los marrones de su ex novio.

—Lo tiene para mí —aseguró el muchacho—. Mira Jade, sé que estuvo mal y no lo volveré a hacer, solo que en serio me preocupo por ti, no lo conoces y él tampoco te conoce a ti, ¿qué pasa si en una discusión tu le tiras algún objeto como lo hiciste varias veces conmigo y él se descontrola y te hace algo?

—Sé defenderme —masculló con los dientes apretados, como si haber nombrado algo de su antigua relación la hubiesen molestado aun más.

—Lo sé —afirmó él—, pero eso no deja de preocuparme.

—No debería de preocuparte, Beck —escupió y lo miró con rabia—. Tú y yo terminamos, ¿bien? Ya no hay más nosotros, ¿puedes ahora por favor dejarme rehacer mi vida tranquilamente?

Beck elevó sus manos, intentando dejar en claro que se rendía.

—Solo no vengas a mí si…

—No te preocupes —le cortó con violencia, caminando hacia la puerta—, no voy a ir hacia ti aunque esté muriendo, ¿te deja eso más tranquilo? Ahora, hazme el favor de no entrometerte más en mi maldita vida e intenta preocuparte de la tuya.

—Eso haré —suspiró Beck, agotado.

—Eso espero.

Sin decir una palabra más Jade salió del lugar cerrando nuevamente la puerta con fuerzas, Beck bufó recargando su espalda en la escalera de incendios que había en el lugar. Se pasó una mano por su rostro, frustrado. Bueno su "plan malvado" no había funcionado para nada.

Ahora, solo quedaba cumplir su promesa, no se entrometería más en la vida de su ex novia.

* * *

_"¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Si__ no olvido, moriré __y otro crimen quedará _  
_otro crimen quedará __sin resolver" Gustavo Cerati-Crimen._

* * *

Ey! ¿Cómo está mundo?

Bueno sé que demoré montones en actualizar siendo que ya tenía avanzado bastante de esta historia, pero bueno, la verdad es que me desanimé con continuar subiéndola por variados puntos. No les daré la lata de decirle los puntos que son obvio, sin embargo, lo bueno es que aquí estoy de nuevo para que no crean que he abandonado la historia, porque no lo hice.

Bueno, quiero decirles además que el disclaimer dice mucho, error mío y esa maldita manía de decir mucho en los resumen, sin embargo, debo decirles que las cosas no serán como ustedes creen, no me gusta el plagia ni mucho menos y si bien hay varias historias que podrían tener la misma trama que la mía, pues, debo asegurarles que no será igual, puede que todas tengan la misma trama pero créanme que el contenido no será lo mismo, cada historia tiene su esencia y diferentes formas de contar la historia. Eso quería dejarlo en claro.

¡Muchas gracias a las _tres_ personas que me dejaron un comentario! Realmente **aprecio** mucho sus comentarios y lo que tengan que decir de mi historia. Sé que más gente me ha leído pero prefieren ser lectores anónimos, igualmente les agradezco leer.

Los capítulos son cortos, espero que esto no les moleste.

Prometo, prometo subir un capítulo cada semana!

Muchas gracias por leer.

_¡Dejen sus comentarios por favor! _

Cuídense, ¡saludos!

Que tengan una buena semana, adiós.

Emilia.


	3. Capítulo III

_Descargo de responsabilidad: Yo no soy dueña de Victorious. _

* * *

_Capítulo III:__ "Revoltijo"_

_"No se puede vivir con tanto veneno"_

* * *

Había sido realmente un milagro (o una maldición) que Sicowitz haya emparejado a Beck y a Jade para realizar un proyecto.

Nunca antes se había visto esto y la mayoría de los estudiantes (como era de esperar) creaban diferentes teorías del porqué el profesor de improvisación nunca ponía a la ex pareja en un mismo grupo.

Algunos decían que era porque Sicowitz no creía que ambos trabajasen en realidad, era conocido por toda la escuela que la joven pareja era bastante ardiente y creían que si los ponían a ambos para hacer algún proyecto estos nunca lo terminarían. Sin embargo, el otro grupo de estudiantes decían que era porque no sería justo, ambos, tanto Jade como Beck eran demasiado bueno para esa clase y sería una desventaja para los otros.

—Bien —comenzó Beck al ver que Jade no decía nada y se quedaba en su puesto sin siquiera moverse—, hay que escribir un guión con…

—¡Sicowitz! —chilló Jade desde su puesto, el profesor rodó los ojos y se piñizcó la puente de su nariz al momento en que se acercaba a la chica de cabellos negros.

—¿Qué pasa, Jadelyn? —preguntó.

—No quiero ser con él en este maldito trabajo —gruñó la chica ante la mención de su nombre completo. El maestro amante del agua de coco rodó los ojos y volvió a piñizcar el puente de su nariz.

—Eso es triste —susurró él—, pero tendrás que hacerlo si no quieres reprobar.

—Pues repruebo —soltó ella enarcando una negra ceja, como si estuviese desafiándolo.

El hombre calvo la miró fijamente casi como si aceptase el desafío de su alumna, acercó su rostro a la muchacha de piel de porcelana y luego sonrió victorioso.

—Tendrás que hacerlo, Jade —le dijo—, porque si no lo haces no repruebas solo este examen, si no que reprobarás todo el año y de seguro que no querrás que el señor papá West se entere de eso, ¿verdad?

Jade abrió sus ojos y apretó sus labios con fuerzas, parecía que desde sus ojos en cualquier momento saldrían llamas, quedó en jaque lo sabía y ella nunca quedaba en esa posición, Jade siempre ganaba.

Sicowitz se alejó, sin borrar su sonrisa de victoria.

—Esperaré su guión y espero que sea el mejor —espetó él en modo de despedida.

Jade se levantó bruscamente de su asiento, tomó su bolso y lo colgó en su hombro, salió del salón.

Sin embargo, la pelinegra de pálida piel no notó en ningún momento las muecas o el rostro que había dejado en su ex novio. Beck estaba ahí, justo a un lado de ella para hablar sobre el guión, Jade lo sabía y lo hizo igual, llamó a Sicowitz y le exigió no ser con él en la estúpida tarea, como si fuese un real bicho sin sentimientos. Porque tenía que ser sincero, una punzada cruzó desde su pecho hasta su espalda, dolorosa.

Jade lo odiaba, no había otra explicación para lo que ella había hecho.

Suspiró para también levantarse de la silla y salir del salón de clases.

*.*.*.*

—Sicowitz es estúpido —se quejó Jade entre dientes mientras pateaba un basurero que estaba justo a un lado de ella.

Alan elevó sus manos y sonrió suavemente.

—No creo que el basurero tenga la culpa de eso —susurró el chico de ojos mieles, Jade lo miró a los ojos y los rodó, sin embargo, una sonrisa minúscula ocupó por unos segundos su rostro.

—No estoy de ánimo para bromas, Alan —farfulló la chica, sin embargo, la sombra de su sonrisa anterior aun seguía ahí.

Alan suspiró.

—Escucha, Jade, yo creo que estás siendo bastante drástica con todo esto —aseguró el muchacho.

—¿A ti no te molesta? —preguntó mirándolo con violencia.

El de cabellos oscuros tragó saliva con fuerzas, no se acostumbraba aun a los ataques repentinos de su ahora novia.

—¿Debería? —rebatió él.

Jade ladeó su cabeza y miró hacia sus pies.

_Debería_, pensó, puesto que ella sabía y aunque no lo admitiría, aun tenía fuertes sentimientos por Beck, sin embargo, era cosa del pasado y ella sabía que tenía que vivir con eso, porque sabía que Beck no volvería a ella y ella tampoco volvería a él.

—No —respondió y volvió a mirarlo fijamente—, no deberías molestarte, lo siento, solo que estoy…

—Enojada —apuntó él.

—Algo —contestó ella y frunció el ceño—, pero ya se me pasará, haré el jodido trabajo con Oliver y luego, nuevamente haré como si no existiese.

—Me parece bien —Alan se encogió de hombros y se acercó a ella lentamente, como si le pidiese permiso, Jade rodó los ojos pero sonrió y aquello fue suficiente para que Alan la abrazara.

Jade recordó, sin poder evitarlo, lo parecido y diferentes que eran Alan y Beck, el primero parecía pedirle permiso por todo, como si temiese realmente verla enojada, alejaba él mismo a las chicas que se le acercaban con intenciones de coquetear, solo para mantenerla a ella contenta. En cambio Beck, él no le pedía permiso por nada, si quería abrazarla lo único que hacía era estrecharla entre sus brazos, no le importaba que las chicas le coqueteasen, como si en verdad esperase que llegase ella para espantarlas una por una, era como si a Beck le gustase dañarla o dañarse mutuamente, a Beck le gustaba verla molesta y luego calmarla, como si creyera que tenía el control sobre ella.

Y ambos eran tan calmados, tan jodidamente calmados.

—Jade.

La pelinegra elevó su vista, viendo por entre el brazo de su novio al chico de piel bronceada que apretaba con fuerzas la correa de su bolso, mirándolos unos cuantos pasos más lejos.

Alan la soltó.

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó.

La chica lo miró fijamente con los labios fruncidos, Alan besó su coronilla casi posesivamente, Beck arrugó el gesto.

—¿Quieres que me quede?

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, Beck no le hubiese preguntado nada, él la hubiese abrazado si estimaba quedarse o se hubiese ido luego de haberla besado, sin pedirle permiso.

—No —susurró Jade y Beck sintió como un ligero peso se iba de sus hombros—, hablaré con él a solas.

El pelinegro asintió, besó nuevamente la coronilla de la chica y luego se marchó no sin antes decirle que la esperaría en su auto. Beck elevó ambas cejas, así que Jade confiaba tanto en este australiano que hasta permitía llevarla a casa. Abstuvo una risa sarcástica.

—¿Y bien?

—Ok, perdóname, ¿vale? —soltó de sopetón—, fui un estúpido, realmente siento haberme entrometido en tu relación con…O'connor —pareció escupir el apellido del chico, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la chica de ojos grises.

—Bien —respondió ella y dio una ligera sonrisa que pareció más bien una mueca—. Avísame cuándo te conectarás a _Skype_ para hacer el trabajo.

—¿_Skype?_ —Beck pestañeó un par de veces, confundido—, creo que es mejor juntarnos para…

—No me juntaré contigo —soltó la chica, cortando lo que su ex novio iba a decir.

Él frunció el gesto y dio unos pasos hacia adelante, acercándose a la chica, Jade arrugó el gesto y se quedó en su lugar. Beck sabía que ella no se dejaría intimidar.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó y agregó con rapidez antes de que ella pudiese responder—, acaso…¿Crees que si nos juntamos en mi camper o en tu casa puede pasar _algo_?

Los ojos de Jade se achicaron, lo miraron fijamente, con tantas emociones arremolinándose dentro de sus orbes grisáceos azulinos que Beck no podía descubrir todos.

—No —rugió la chica. Que los pasillos de la escuela estuviesen vacíos les daba un punto a favor a ambos, no sería bueno que alguno de los chismosos estudiantes de Hollywood Arts escuchase su conversación.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no? —preguntó él.

—A Alan no le gustaría —contestó y rehuyó de la mirada marrón del chico, Beck entonces supo que o era mentira o le estaba ocultando información. Oh, tanto que conocía a Jade West.

—¿Y desde cuándo te importa a ti lo que a alguien le gusta o no? Tú haces lo que quieres, ¿no ha sido así siempre, Jade? —rebatió él.

—Ok, ¿qué mierda quieres? —volvió a pegar sus ojos violentamente en Beck, él se acercó otro paso a ella.

Sonrió.

—Solo quiero hacer el trabajo, si nos juntamos quedará mejor, lo sé —aseguró—, si es por las redes sociales nos distraeremos mucho, ¿no crees?

—No —respondió de inmediato—, no quiero ir a tu maldita casa y tú no vendrás a mi maldita casa —rugió ella.

Beck rodó los ojos.

—Bien, bien —accedió.

—Y luego me dejarás en paz —pidió ella, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Él sintió nuevamente otro pinchazo en el pecho, sin embargo, asintió.

—Ya te había dejado en paz antes —respondió él.

Jade asintió, le dio una última mirada y luego pasó por su lado sin volverlo a mirar. Beck se quedó de pie, mirando hacia el frente sin poder moverse. Tragó saliva pesadamente y sintió un extraño sentimiento aflorar dentro de su cuerpo, entonces, sin poder evitarlo, se giró y miró a Jade que se alejaba hacia la puerta de salida a pasos rápidos.

—¿Lo quieres? —preguntó, mirándola fijamente.

Jade se detuvo pero no se giró, Beck esperó pacientemente la respuesta, con su corazón vibrándole en el pecho.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —respondió ella, se giró para mirarlo con los ojos vidriosos y añadió; — me gusta mucho, Beck y no quiero arruinarlo.

El frunció el gesto y bajó su mirada.

—Bien —susurró, queriendo decir tanto, pero sin poder hacerlo, porque siquiera tenía las palabras justas en su mente.

La pelinegra corrió su vista y salió de la escuela.

Beck pegó su espalda en los casilleros y se pasó una mano por su cabello con desespero. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasándole?

¿Por qué de repente pensar en dejar en paz a Jade le hacía tener un molestar tan grande en la boca del estómago? Suspiró con pesadez y pegó su mirada nuevamente en la puerta en la que segundos antes desapareció Jade.

¿Estaría siendo egoísta?, ¿realmente todos aquellos sentimientos que se le estaban arremolinando dentro de él era porque Jade se encontraba saliendo con un chico que no era él?

No lo sabía, al parecer, ya no sabía nada.

* * *

_"La esperanza que me dio tu amor, no me la dio más nadie, te juro, no miento" Shakira-No._

* * *

Les vengo a dejar el capítulo apurada! Espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios. !Gracias a la única persona que dejó un review! y también a la otra gente que leyó el capítulo, saludos.  
_Emilia. _


	4. Capítulo IV

_Descargo de responsabilidad: Yo no soy dueña de Victorious. _

* * *

_"Capítulo IV:__ Seguridad."_

_"Adelante dime que me dejas otra vez  
Ya volveras corriendo  
Con tu corazon herido en la mano  
Todo sigue igual"_

* * *

—Entonces —habló la morena frente de él, con ambas cejas castañas elevadas. Sonrió—, Beck Oliver está celoso.

—¿Qué? No —contrajo el rostro y soltó de inmediato una respuesta, bufó—, la celosa siempre ha sido Jade, Tori, no yo.

La media latina se encogió de hombros ligeramente y sonrió divertida, Beck se preguntaba qué era lo que le parecía divertido en esa situación.

—Pues, creo que estás celoso —opinó ella.

—Mira, Tori —dijo el chico de piel bronceada, se inclinó en la mesa y susurró—, ¿cómo puedo estar celoso de ella si no estamos juntos?

—Eso es —apuntó—, ¿nunca has oído el dicho "no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes"? Por eso te sientes exasperado cada vez que ves a Jade y Alan juntos, porque sabes que la perdiste y la extraña —la morena rodó los ojos—. Eso es tan típico de los hombres, te ven felices y después vuelven —comentó más para ella misma que para Beck.

—Ey, yo no quiero a Jade de vuelta —aseguró el canadiense, Tori elevó una ceja y él torció el gesto.

Bien, no sabía si lo que decía era cierto, pero tampoco sabía si era 100% mentira. Estaba bien como estaba, sin embargo, creía que Jade también lo estaba sin Alan. Suspiró, diablos que complicado estaba.

—¿Entonces? —bufó la chica mirándolo incomprensivamente.

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros—, por eso quería hablar contigo, creí que tú me darías respuestas.

Tori suspiró con cansancio y él se sintió un tanto incomodo en esa situación, primero que todo, él no era de andar pidiéndole a sus amigos ayuda sobre relaciones amorosas, es decir, ¿además de él quién ha tenido alguna relación estable? Ninguno, André se la pasaba con una que otra chica cada cierto tiempo, a Tori le conocía apenas dos novios y ambos fueron un desastre, a Cat, bueno, uno y ese uno besó a Tori y Robbie…No hablaría de Robbie.

Bufó.

—Está bien, Tori —dijo—, estoy bien.

Ella frunció el gesto.

—No —contradijo ella—, no pareces estar bien, Beck —también se inclinó en la mesa y susurró—. Lo que pasa es que tú no quieres creer que quieras a Jade de vuelta.

Él contrajo el gesto y ladeo su cabeza, la miró interrogativamente y Tori rodó los ojos para luego explicarle.

—No quieres creer que en verdad la quieres de vuelta, Beck —volvió a decir—, o sea que lo que quieres tú es tener de vuelta a Jade pero temes decírselo.

—No, no temo —aseguró él—, si la quisiera de vuelta iría hacia ella y le diría que la extraño y la quiero conmigo nuevamente.

Tori soltó un "já" cargado de ironía.

—¿Y si ella te dijese que «no»? —preguntó la media latina, elevando una ceja.

Sonrió.

—Jade no me diría que no —respondió Beck seguro.

La adolescente llegó a atorarse con su propia saliva al oír la respuesta de su amigo.

—¡Qué! —exclamó—, no puedo creer que seas alguien tan…

—¿Seguro? —completó él por ella la frase, Tori sacudió su cabeza negativamente.

—…Narcisista —terminó sin poder dejar de mirar al canadiense con rostro asombrado, realmente en aquellos casi dos años no había terminado de conocer al muchacho. ¿Acaso Beck creía que tenía a Jade en la palma de su mano? Que era tan fácil para él como chispear los dedos y Jade volverá con él arrastrándose.

Frunció el ceño, si Beck realmente creía todo eso, entonces se alegraba de que la pelinegra estuviese saliendo con otro chico.

—Escucha, Tori —habló él nuevamente, dándose cuenta del ceño fruncido de su amigo, bajó su cabeza casi avergonzado—, no es que crea que Jade es alguien que cuando yo quiera pueda llamarla y ella aparecerá en menos de un minuto, ¿entiendes?

Tori pronunció su cejo.

—Así sonó.

Beck bufó.

—Pero no era esa lo que quería decir —aseguró—, lo que pasa es que con Jade es algo como más profundo, no lo entenderías.

—Tal vez si me lo explicas…

—Es más complicado de explicar de lo que crees —afirmó el moreno.

—Como sea —Tori suspiró, casi agotada—, sea lo que sea que pienses y sea tan "profundo" que no me quieras decir, yo sigo creyendo que quieres a Jade de vuelta y sabes que ahora ella no será la que te pedirá volver.

Se levantó del asiento dándole una última mirada, él se la devolvió y luego observó como la media latina se encaminaba hacia la escuela. Suspiró frustrado.

¿Querría realmente a Jade de vuelta?, aquella pregunta hace un tiempo atrás ya le había estado calentando realmente la cabeza.

Dio un vistazo hacia su derecha, en donde, en una apartada mesa se encontraba su ex novia junto con su ahora novio, el pelinegro le susurraba quizás qué cosas en los oídos y ella se sonreía. Sintió nuevamente algo caliente escalar por su pecho, ¿qué demonios era esa sensación?

Bufó y se levantó del asiento, no necesitaba ni quería mantener esa imagen mental por todo el día. Definitivamente no quería torturarse con el pensamiento de que _alguien más_ podía ser capaz de arrancar por un susurro sonrisas de su ex chica.

*.*.*.*

El timbre sonó y fue entonces cuando Alan tomó ambas bandejas de comidas y se acercó al basurero para tirar los desechos. Jade se levantó tras de él, levantando su bolso y caminando con gracia tras su novio.

Él tiró las cosas al basurero y ella se pasó una mano por sus rizados cabellos, Alan la miró fijo y sonrió. Parecía no poder creer lo que miraba.

Jade West "la bruja del oeste" estaba ahí, esperándolo a él, mientras arreglaba sus hermosos cabellos. Era bella, más que eso, era como…Un maldito ángel negro, con un rostro calcado a la perfección y con un cuerpo de infarto, alguien perfecto. Jade West era perfecta para él, quizás por eso fue que él se decidió con tanto esmero en que ella sería su chica.

Sonrió. Agradecía tanto ahora que Beck Oliver no hubiese abierto una estúpida puerta, debía darle las gracias alguna vez.

—¿Por qué me miras tanto? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido, aunque él podía ver la sonrisa escondida detrás de su dura expresión.

—Bueno —se encogió de hombros y se acercó a ella, pasó ambos brazos por su cuello y besó sus labios en un ligero toque—, no puedo creer que tenga tanta suerte.

Ella se echó un poco hacia atrás para mirar los ojos mieles del australiano. Elevó una ceja y cruzó los brazos justo a la altura de su pecho.

—¿Qué suerte? —cuestionó ella.

—Ah, no sé —respondió él—, estar saliendo contigo me hace un tipo con suerte.

Jade se relamió los labios.

—¿Eso crees?

Alan asintió.

—Eso creo —reafirmó, la pelinegra sonrió y se alejó de él un par de pasos.

Elevó sus ojos grisáceos azulinos y los pegó en el rostro de su novio, torció una sonrisa y carraspeó.

—Vamos a clases —casi ordenó, Alan como siempre acotó sin chistar lo que ella decía.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia la escuela.

Jade sintió como en su pecho algo se comprimía, como si algo no estuviese del todo _bien_ y sabía que eso no tenía nada que ver con el pelinegro de ojos mieles, si no con ella misma, es decir, ¿cuán culpable se debía sentir si a cada instante comparaba a Alan con su ex novio?, ¿acaso era eso algo malo? Se mordió el labio inferior al tiempo que seguía caminando, asintiendo de vez en cuando de lo que su novio le decía. _Beck jamás_, pensó, _jamás me dijo lo afortunado que era por tenerme. _

Alan, cada día, cada hora seguía sumando más y más punto y realmente no sabía si asustarse o alegrarse por ello.

—Nos veremos después, Jade —besó su coronilla y le regaló una sonrisa al tiempo que se alejaba.

—Adiós —susurró ella en su puesto mirándolo irse.

Giró sus ojos y estiró sus labios en una perfecta línea recta, no estaba de ánimo para hablar con nadie ni ser el centro de atención como ya lo era desde que comenzó a salir con Alan, como si fuese lo más interesante en la escuela, por un lado, podía creer que sus compañeros de clase no tuvieran vida propia, sin embargo, ¿realmente no tenían cosas importantes de qué preocuparse?

Estuvo a punto de pasar por el marco de la puerta, sin embargo, su acción se vio interrumpida por un chico que estaba a punto de salir. No chocaron, no alcanzaron ni a rozarse, sin embargo, fue como si se hubiese golpeados, porque ambos se quedaron de pie, mirándose el uno al otro.

Beck bajó su cabeza, sin embargo, sus ojos siguieron pegados en los de Jade, como si se hubiesen quedado congelados en los de ella.

Tragó saliva con fuerza mientras sentía su corazón palpitarle fuertemente en medio de su pecho, era un palpitar tan rápido que lo podía asemejar con un zumbido molestando en sus oídos.

—¿Me dejarás pasar? —Jade fue la que rompió el incómodo silencio, el chico de piel bronceada asintió y dio un paso hacia atrás, dejándole la entrada libre a la muchacha, sin embargo ella no se movió, Beck siguió mirándola fijamente y entonces ella se movió, pasando por el frente de él.

El aroma a suave menta y chocolate dulce de Jade golpeó su nariz como si hubiese sido una bofetada, el arrugó el gesto al tiempo en que sintió como en su estómago algo se contraía.

Maldijo entre sí.

Tori tenía razón. No había nada más "profundo" en el porqué había dicho lo que había dicho, él quería a Jade de vuelta y sabía que ahora no solo ignorándola la iba a traer nuevamente a sus brazos.

* * *

_"Y te aceptare por lo que eres_  
_Si me aceptas por todo lo que soy_  
_Lo haremos todo de nuevo_  
_Todo sigue igual" All the same -Sick Puppies. _

* * *

Gracias por leer! Espero sus comentarios, espero les haya gustado.

Emilia.


	5. Capítulo V

_Descargo de responsabilidad: Yo no soy dueña de Victorious. _

* * *

_"Capítulo V__: Lluvia."_

_Te quise, entero, te quise. Con todo y tu frialdad, solía no estar pensando, en qué me podría afectar. _

* * *

Debían hacer el trabajo para Sicowitz, así que, a la hora acordada el día viernes a las ocho de la tarde, ambos jóvenes, ex novios, se encontraban frente a sus computadoras hablando por _Skype_.

No eran muchas las palabras que se dedicaban, lo único que hacían era hablar sobre el guión que debía tener relación con la frase "donde el comienzo". Beck quería hacer algo parecido a un drama romántico, mientras Jade, como era obvio, quería que fuese de terror suspenso. El canadiense sabía que discutir en contra de Jade no lo iba a llevar a ninguna parte, así que, sin siquiera chistar aceptó hacerlo de terror suspenso.

Jade se sorprendió ante lo sumiso que fue Beck con respecto al guión, él nunca había acotado algo que ella le decía con tanta facilidad, sin embargo, en ese momento él lo había hecho sin más.

Jade se guardó un suspiró y siguió trabajando, ignorando que en Beck la observaba desde su computador con la ventana del _Skype_ abierta mientras ella escribía en _Word_ el texto.

Beck no pudo evitar mantener su vista en ella. Su cabello (como muy pocas veces) estaba amarrado en una coleta alta, ocultándole sus oscuros rizos, sus ojos grisáceos estaban pegados a la pantalla del computador, pero él podía ver como sus pupilas se agrandaban y achicaban a cada segundo, podía jurar que en aquel instante sus ojos eran de un verde profundo, como el del césped, sus labios de un rosa natural estaban entre abiertos y se movían a cada segundo, como si estuviese hablando sin decir nada y a veces se los relamía con suavidad para volver a moverlos. Su ceño se frunció ligeramente, haciendo que su nariz pequeña se arrugase junto al gesto.

No pudo evitarlo y una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios.

Se maldijo internamente al recordarse que tanto como él podía verla y oírla, ella también podía hacer lo mismo.

—_¿Qué? _—preguntó por el otro lado de la pantalla.

Beck se mordió el labio inferior y pensó rápidamente en una respuesta que no lo mandara directamente a su tumba, pero no pudo hacerlo, quizás por la complicidad que siempre había tenido con Jade.

—Solo que me gusta cada vez que arrugas tu nariz cuando estás muy concentrada en algo y te equivocas —soltó sin más.

Jade abrió sus ojos casi sorprendida y Beck supo que ella se preguntó cómo era que sabía que se había equivocado en algo, pero él omitió aquella respuesta a la silenciosa pregunta. Entonces ella lo miró con rabia.

—_¿Por qué diablos haces esto? _—preguntó casi con violencia.

Fue su turno de contraer el gesto.

—¿Hacer qué?

Ella miró fijamente la pantalla, en donde se suponía estaba la pestaña en donde podía ver a Beck. Apretó los dientes logrando que la mandíbula se le cuadre.

—_Esto, maldita sea _—gruñó—, _¿qué intentas diciendo esas cosas?, que yo suelte una estúpida risita como lo hacen todas tus conquistas, ¿es eso? _

El canadiense se echó hacia atrás en su silla y suspiró.

—No.

—_Entonces, ¿para qué haces esos estúpidos comentarios? _—preguntó—, _¿qué es lo que quieres?, ¿que me sonroje o algo así?, eso no pasará Beck. _

—Lo sé —respondió él asintiendo con su cabeza—, solo fue un comentario y ya.

—_¿Un comentario?, te conozco tanto, Oliver _—masculló—, _sé que ese no es un simple comentario y ya no va a funcionar. _

Los ojos del chico brillaron de rabia pura y no pudo evitar apretar (ahora él) la mandíbula.

—_Será mejor que abras tu estúpida boca solo para darme ideas para el guión, si no va a ser así entonces puedes irte y dejarme sola haciendo el estúpido trabajo _—continuó, luego pareció bajar la pestaña en donde él debía estar y volvió a concentrarse en el guión, sin embargo, esta vez no parecía tan relajada como anteriormente y seguía manteniendo el ceño fruncido.

Beck tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y se pasó una mano por su cabello.

Creía que estaba bien decirle eso, creía que Jade se sonrojaría levemente y le diría que no dijese esas cosas, entonces él reiría…Como en los viejos tiempo.

Pero no fue así, ella sabía realmente lo que él planeaba hacer.

—¿Qué nos pasó? —preguntó torpemente, sin poder controlarse.

Jade elevó su vista violentamente, luego, al darse cuenta que había escondido la pestaña en donde debía estar el rostro de Beck, la volvió a abrir para pegar sus ojos a la pantalla. El canadiense pudo darse cuenta del sentimiento de aprensión que cruzó los ojos de la muchacha.

—_Te dije, Beck, que si no vas a hacer un maldito comentario con respecto al guión entonces no hables _—su mandíbula estaba apretada y él podía notar como las mejillas se le habían sonrojado producto a la rabia. Jade tenía rabia, estaba molesta completamente con él, la pregunta era porqué.

—No tengo otra manera cómo preguntártelo —se quejó el de piel bronceada—, no me miras siquiera en la escuela y pareciera que me odias un poco más cada vez que pasa un día, ¿por qué?

—_Cállate ya de una vez, Beck _—escupió ella—, _si vuelves a hablarme sobre algo que no tenga nada que ver con la tarea, entonces terminaré con la llamada. _

Beck frunció el gesto y se inclinó en la silla.

—Solo respóndeme —pidió mirándola fijamente tras la pantalla, los labios de Jade se juntaron logrando crear una fina línea perfectamente recta—, ¿me odias? —preguntó.

La pelinegra bajó su vista hacia al suelo y luego cerró sus ojos, los apretó con fuerzas y se llevó una mano a la puente de su nariz para piñizcarla.

—_¿Puedes parar ya? _—casi suplicó.

—Solo dime —rebatió él—, ¿me odias?, ¿por qué?, ¿qué fue lo que te hice tan mal para que me regales esa maldita mirada despectiva cada vez que nos vemos?, ¿por qué no podemos ser amigos? —la atormentó con más preguntas y sabía lo que pasaría.

Jade iba a explotar y comenzar a gritarle, respondiendo (quizás) sin darse cuenta cada una de las preguntas que él le lanzó.

—_¡Porque rompiste mi maldito corazón! _—gritó abriendo sus ojos que por alguna razón se habían oscurecidos, Beck sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna—, _¡porque me avergonzaste frente a todos al dejarme ir! _—continuó—, _¡y no quiero ser tu estúpida amiga porque me haces mal! _

«_Jade West se ha desconectado_»

Beck siguió mirando la pantalla negra incluso diez minutos después de que Jade haya finalizado la videollamada.

*.*.*.*

—Entonces… —André habló por encima de la música.

Robbie lo miró por detrás de sus gafas y luego giró su cuello con brusquedad para ver desaparecer a tres chicas rubias bastante guapas.

Volvió su atención a su amigo y sintió como las mejillas se le enrojecían violentamente.

—¿Perdón? —pestañeó confundido y André rodó los ojos.

—Nada, nada —masculló—, solo vayamos por algo de beber.

Robbie siguió a su moreno amigo, ambos llegaron a la barra para encontrarse de inmediato con Beck, quien ya se encontraba ahí un poco pasado de copas.

—Eh, Beck —saludó Robbie con una sonrisa en su infantil rostro—, ¡qué bueno que viniste!

—Robbie, Robbie, Robbie —lo "saludó" Beck de vuelta con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, quizás no estaba un "poco" pasado de copas.

El de los anteojos miró a André, elevando una ceja interrogativo, ¿por qué Beck había llegado antes y se había emborrachado antes de que llegasen ellos? Parecía ser que su moreno amigo conocía la respuesta pero no tenía intención de compartirla con él.

—Eh —habló nuevamente Beck, ignorando las miradas casi asesinas que le dirigía André—, les presento a mi nueva amiga —habló con voz pastosa—, Chirlee.

Se corrió hacia atrás para dejar a la vista a una morena despampanante de grandes y redondos ojos oscuros, la chica les sonrió a ambos, sin embargo, frunció el ceño y se giró a Beck.

—Es Charisse —ofendida la muchacha observó fijamente al muchacho de cabellos esponjados que se encontraba completamente en estado de ebriedad.

Él, sin embargo, ignoró olímpicamente a la chica y volvió su atención a sus amigos.

—¿No es linda? —preguntó y rió con suavidad—, apuesto que Jade se pondrá muy celosa si me ve besarla.

—¿Tienes novia? —preguntó aun detrás de él la morena, abriendo su boca completamente indignada.

—Deberían llamarla y decirle "_ey, Jade, Beck está con Chirlee, una morena que encontramos en un club…Es bonita, ¿por qué no vienes y le montas una escena de celos? _—ignoró nuevamente a la morena, está bufó frustrada rodó los ojos, se levantó de la silla muy indignada y se marchó, sin embargo, los únicos en notarlo fueron Robbie y André, porque Beck jamás se dio cuenta, él continuó con su parafernalia—. Apuesto, apuesto si me ve salir con una nueva chica…Ella…Ella vuelve conmigo.

—Eh, Beck —le interrumpió Robbie, sus labios se fruncieron y sus cejas casi se juntaron—. Jade está saliendo con otro chico, no creo que…

—¡Ajá! —tomó el vaso que estaba justo en frente de él, bebió un largo sorbo y con un golpe sordo lo dejó nuevamente en la mesa, siguió mirando hacia el frente, sin devolverle la mirada a sus amigos—, no me interesa ese _tipo_ —escupió—, Jade me pertenece a mí y yo a ella, así es como ha sido siempre y así es como debería seguir siendo…

—Beck —habló por primera vez André en todo el tiempo, realmente se sentía enfadado con su mejor amigo, él quería salir esa noche con ambos y disfrutarla, no tener que cuidar de su borracho amigo porque a él se le había ocurrido llegar antes—, será mejor que nos marchemos.

—¡Sí! —gritó Beck y volvió a beber de su vaso, esta vez, terminando todo el contenido, se limpió el liquido que resbaló por su barbilla con la manga de su chaqueta y susurró—, debería ir a su casa.

—Oh, no, Beck —André rodó sus ojos.

—No puedes conducir —comentó Robbie.

El de ojos marrones volvió su vista hacia sus amigos y masculló.

—No —estuvo él de acuerdo—, no puedo. Pero ustedes sí.

—No te llevaré a casa de Jade, Beck —aseguró André.

Él pegó sus ojos rápidamente en Robbie y lo apuntó con uno de sus dedos.

—¿Qué harías tú, Rob? —cuestionó—, ¿qué harías si estuvieses en mi lugar y viniese otro chico y quisiese robarte a Cat?, ¿qué harías?

El de anteojos se sonrojó violentamente y abrió su boca, miró a ambos chicos y comenzó a tartamudear incoherencias.

—No es…No es lo mismo…Cat…Ella…Yo…Nosotros…No…Ella…

André rodó los ojos y los pegó en su mejor amigo.

—No te llevaré hacia donde Jade, Beck y es mi última palabra.

*.*.*.*

Beck era bueno, sí que lo era.

No supo realmente cómo fue que llegó a ese punto, estar estacionado en la vereda del frente de la casa de la pelinegra, con una lluvia fuerte cayendo sobre el auto, menos mal él había decidido no tomar aquel día y llevar en cambio su auto para después devolverse a casa, si no fuera por eso, quizás Beck los habría arrastrado con lluvia y todo a la casa de Jade. Los tres, solos a las tres de la mañana bajo la lluvia.

Suspiró, ¿cómo?, ¿cómo realmente pasó esto?

—Gracias, amigo —susurró Beck a un lado de él, en el asiento del copiloto, mientras miraba fijamente la gran casa de los West—, realmente, realmente un día voy a pagarles por esto.

—Lo que sea, Beck —masculló André—, solo recuerda que Jade no debe enterarse que yo te traje aquí, ¿bien? Es muy importante eso y que tienes —miró su reloj—, diez minutos.

Beck asintió casi como si fuese un padre dándole instrucciones a su hijo.

Abrió la puerta del auto y se bajó, dejando que las gruesas gotas de lluvia lo empaparan por completo.

Se encaminó a la entrada de la casa de su ex novia con la cabeza gacha, intentando que las gruesas gotas de lluvia no le mojen la cara.

Sacó su teléfono celular cuando se encontró bajo el techo de entrada de Jade, marcó el número de la chica y se lo llevó a la oreja.

«_Ey, si no contesto es porque probablemente no quiera hacerlo, así que no vuelvas a llamar y espera a que te llame de vuelta_»

Beck apretó los dientes y soltó un suspiro, volvió a apretar el botón de llamado y miró hacia arriba, como pidiendo a quizás quién que la chica contestase.

Había una amplia posibilidad de que Jade estuviese durmiendo, sin embargo, _algo,_ no sabía qué, le decía que siguiese insistiendo. _Que siguiese empujando_. Porque así eran las cosas con Jade, había que empujar si se quería llegar a ella y si él tendría que empujar todo lo que empujó con anterioridad lo haría.

«_Ey, si no contesto es porque probablemente no quiera hacerlo, así que no vuelvas a llamar y espera a que te llame de vuelta_»

—Ey Jade, soy yo —susurró Beck, dejándole el mensaje, suspiró con suavidad—. Sé que la he jodido, sé que…He hecho todo mal contigo, sé que estás herida…Pero yo también lo estoy.

Se pasó una mano por su cabello mojado y soltó nuevamente un suspiro.

—Quiero que…Abras la puerta, porque estoy aquí afuera…Y sé que escucharás este mensaje porque sé que aun sigues despierta…Por favor, Jade, solo dame la oportunidad de decirte lo que quiero decir —se relamió los labios sintiendo el sabor al alcohol anteriormente ingerido, sus pensamientos estaban nublados, pero sabía lo que hacía y lo que decía y sabía que quizás mañana se arrepentiría de esto, pero _sentía_ que debía hacerlo—. Solo, dame un minuto de ti…Solo uno. Adiós.

Colgó el teléfono y suspiró. Se acercó a la puerta y tocó con su mano derecha la madera, estaba tentado a golpear, sin embargo, no lo hizo, no iba a hacer un real show de esto, solo quería hablar con ella. Estaba ebrio, sí, pero no era imbécil.

Bufó, Jade ya no bajaría.

Se echó nuevamente el pelo húmedo hacia atrás, dio un último vistazo a la puerta y se giró para ir hacia el auto de André que debía estar en la esquina, escondido por si Jade salía y lo veía. André no quería recibir la furia de su pelinegra amiga.

Dio apenas un paso y dejó que la lluvia cayese por encima de él. Se volvió a girar.

No había sido porque él había oído la puerta abrirse, en realidad, tan inmerso en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando Jade la abrió.

Se quedó ahí, inmóvil, bajo la lluvia, viendo a la chica con apenas una camiseta delgada como pijama y unas pantaletas.

—Tienes un minuto —fue lo único que dijo.

Beck volvió rápidamente a colocarse bajo el techo de la entrada y no pudo evitar torcer una sonrisa, no le iba a pedir entrar, no quería jugar con su suerte, así que sin más comenzó a decir —más o menos— lo que tenía pensado.

—Yo lo siento —se apresuró a decir—, primero que nada realmente siento si te desperté o algo, pero necesitaba, necesito poder decirte todo lo que pienso…Yo realmente lo siento, sé que te rompí el corazón…Pero tú también rompiste el mío, Jade, y también me dolió, aún duele.

—No parecía que te doliera cuando coqueteabas con esa rubia un mes después de terminar —masculló la pelinegra cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

El canadiense se relamió los labios y se paseó por la entrada de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

—Lo sé, lo sé —contestó—¸ pero yo…Yo realmente necesitaba sacarte de mi cabeza, quiero decir que… Sé que pudimos haber vuelto pero tampoco quería eso, quería que tuviésemos nuestro espacio que esta separación nos hiciera darnos cuenta de lo que realmente queríamos y yo ya lo entendí, yo te quiero a ti.

Jade pareció romperse por unos leves segundos, sin embargo, volvió a colocar su máscara fría en su rostro apenas esta se cayó.

—Entonces ahora que me quieres de vuelta vienes aquí a las tres de la mañana para decírmelo —no fue una pregunta, sin embargo, Beck asintió.

—Te amo, Jade —susurró con voz agotada.

La pelinegra arrugó el gesto.

—Estás ebrio.

—Quizás —aceptó él deteniendo su caminata—, solo un poco…

—¿Y crees que venir a decirme estas cosas harán que yo te perdone así de fácil y vuelva a ti? —preguntó de pronto la muchacha, pareciendo realmente enojada—. Escucha Beck, yo te quise, en serio, lo hice…Pero, ya no quiero más. Estoy con una nueva persona ahora, yo no quiero recaer en lo mismo, en que los demás nos vean como "la peor pareja" o que a veces nos vean incluso como si tú fueses mi padre y que tengas que estar por ahí controlándome. Yo no necesito eso.

—Pero Jade —susurró Beck contrayendo el rostro en un gesto de dolor—, yo te…

—Lo escuché la primera vez, Beck, no quiero oírlo otra vez —dijo la muchacha—. No puedes venir a mi casa a las tres de la madrugada, ebrio y decir de pronto que me amas y que me quieres de vuelta, así solo me hace pensar en lo inmaduro que es todo y en lo frágil que somos ambos como para estar juntos. Te quise, Beck, estuve tan jodidamente enamorada de ti…Yo no quiero estarlo más —aseguró con los ojos brillosos, Beck sabía que ella iba a llorar y sintió como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta—. No puedo sufrir dos veces lo que sufrí contigo, sería estúpido, como tropezar con la misma piedra una y otra vez, no quiero hacerlo y no podré soportarlo de nuevo.

Los ojos de Beck se nublaron y él no sabía si era por el alcohol ingerido o porque las lágrimas habían llenado sus ojos.

—Podríamos madurar juntos —susurró como último recurso.

Jade sonrió entre las lágrimas que ya habían comenzado a abandonar sus ojos.

—No, Beck —respondió—, el minuto ya pasó. Supongo que tomarás un taxi —agregó dándole a entender que la conversación terminó.

Beck sacudió su cabeza negativamente.

—André llegó a buscarme —murmuró.

Jade asintió.

—No veremos por ahí.

No esperó contestación y cerró la puerta.

Él se acercó a la puerta y tomó la perilla con sus manos, apretó su puño y sintió como algo tibio bajaba por una de sus mejillas. La primera lágrima había caído.

Había perdido a Jade, la había perdido por no abrir una jodida puerta y esta vez, la había dejado ir para siempre.

* * *

_Te quise entero, en serio, tan serio, tan grave además, el día entero te quise. Con todo y su final. Las cosas se fueron rompiendo, pedazos de tu cuerpo en mí, nosotros no somos ni un punto. -Camila Moreno, te quise. _

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Dejen sus comentarios.

Emilia.


End file.
